


Why Kali Goes Barefoot

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali, Julia, and sex in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kali Goes Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of "Visionary." No spoilers.

“Take off your socks” Kali ordered.

“Are you crazy? It’s so cold, you’re lucky I took off my underwear” protested Julia. The woods of northern California in November weren’t exactly her idea of romantic.

The alpha growled. Sighing, Julia complied with her girlfriend’s request.

Kali began tracing kisses down Julia’s body, stopping to suck at her breasts before moving on to nuzzle at the warmth between her legs. Julia moaned. Kali continued on down Julia’s left leg, where she began sucking on Julia’s big toe.

“Christ Kali, what is it with you and the feet?”

Kali smiled and ran her tongue across the bottom of Julia’s foot, causing her toes to curl.

Satisfied, the werewolf then proceeded to pay the same attention to the other foot. By the time Kali was finished, Julia was on the verge. A few licks to her clit from Kali and Julia was done for.


End file.
